This disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method which handle information for displaying a stereoscopic image and a program for causing a computer to execute the method.
A large number of stereoscopic image displaying methods for displaying a stereoscopic image or 3D (three dimensional) image such as, for example, a two-viewpoint image formed from a left eye image and a right eye image from which a stereoscopic effect can be obtained making use of a parallax between the left and right eyes have been proposed. Further, in recent years, thanks to improvement in quality of stereoscopic image contents or 3D contents utilizing a computer, a stereoscopic image is displayed frequently in theaters and so forth, and the interest of viewers is increasing.
Further, together with digitalization of television broadcasting, an amount of digital data which cannot be transmitted by analog broadcasting in the past can be transmitted. Therefore, it is estimated that, by digital broadcasting in the future, digital data for displaying a stereoscopic image are transmitted to television sets for home use such that a stereoscopic image is displayed on a television set for home use in increasing opportunities. Therefore, it is estimated that the interest in a stereoscopic image further increases.
For example, as an apparatus for displaying a stereoscopic image, a stereoscopic video displaying television apparatus on which the user can observe a video having a stereoscopic effect shutter eyeglasses worn thereby has been proposed as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-322198.